Iguales pero diferentes
by creppylover
Summary: Los Newmans fueron transferidos a la escuela publica en donde esta GrojBand ambas bandas tendran varias experencias tipicas de adolescnetes tratando de llevarse bien.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA GENTE FEA DEL UNIVERSO :DDDD**

**NO SE CREAN XD USTEDES SON BIEN PICNHES SEXYS**

**COMO SEA,AQUI ESTA OTRO FIC X3**

**DISFRUTEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNN.**

* * *

Cap1:El encuentro...

**(Carrie)**

No puedo creer que nos transfirieran a la escuela pública sólo porque perdimos contra GrojBand.  
Esto no es justo,ellos siempre nos ganan,nunca nos dan una opor...  
Ash,¿a quien quiero engañar?,esto no se trata de justicia,se trata de ganar.  
Mientras Larry,Kim,Konnie y yo caminábamos directo hacia la escuela yo escribía en mi libreta de canciones.

-¿qué rima con tu y yo?

Pregunto a las chicas y a Larry.  
Kim puso ojos y viscos y se puso a pensar al igual que Konnie.

-juntos tu y yo,por siempre,tu y yo-o-o.

Dice Larry y yo sonreí y anote eso en la libreta,Kim y Konnie comenzaron a gritar de la emoción mientras empujaban a Larry.

-uhhh,a alguien le gusta alguien.

Dicen al unísono Kim y Konnie,yo me reí por lo bajó y Larry se sonrojó ante ese acto.  
Larry nos miro a nosotras todo sonrojado y nervioso.

-n-no es cierto,s-solo de me ocurrió esa rima,es todo.

Larry comenzó a respirar y inhalar agitadamente,Kim rodó los ojos,se puso atrás de Larry,abrió su mochila y saco su inhalador.  
El lo tomo y comenzó a usar su cosa esa.  
Yo sólo reí por lo bajó ante ese acto,se ve tierno cuando esta nervioso.  
Si,lo dije,es tierno ¿y que? se lo digo todo el tiempo al igual que Kim,Konnie y casi todas las niñas de PeaceVille.  
Porfin llegamos a la escuela,se veía genial,ojalá que esta vez...no,no Carrie,no pienses en eso otravez,tienes que olvidar esos momentos.  
Konnie abrió las puerta de la escuela y nos dejo entrar,había mucha gente gritando,corriendo y cosas así.  
Abrí mi boca en sorpresa,esto jamás había pasado en nuestra antigua escuela...¡esta escuela es la mejor!

**(Larry)**

Entramos a la nueva escuela,hm,se veía genial,expecto por la parte en la que todos estaban gritando,realmente me acostumbre al silencio en nuestra antigua escuela.  
Pero prefiero más esta,claro,si es que no nos molestan.  
Al perder contra GrojBand no fue la razón por la que nos cambiamos aquí,fue porque en nuestra antigua escuela nos molestaban.  
Nos decían cosas como 4 ojos,foca,inepta y niña  
Siempre nos decían que GrojBand era mejor que nosotros,pero eso no fue la gota que derramo el chicos que nos molestaban fueron demasiado lejos que hicieron llorar a Carrie,Kim y Konnie.  
De ahí no soporte más y me les enfrente y término mal ya que fui brutalmente golpeado,aún tengo las marcas de dientes en mi brazo izquierdo ¿¡Qué diablos comía ese niño para tener dientes tan fuertes!?  
Como sea,Carrie dijo que nunca habláramos de í que nueva escuela nueva vida.

Pasamos por el pasillo directo a la oficina del director,ya cuando nos dieron nuestros horarios y número de casilleros cada quien se fue a su clase.

Carrie le tocaba Historia,Kim Español,Konnie Geografía,y a mi me toco Lengua.

Bien,este año escolar,será diferente.

* * *

**(Kim)**

Entre a mi clase de español,la profesora me presento a la clase y me dijo que me sentara atrás de una chica llamada ... No me acuerdo de su nombre,pero se que empezaba con B.  
Comencé a localizar a la chica,dijo que era rubia y de ojos cafés,en vez de encontrarme con esa chica me encontré con...¿¡KIN!?.

-¿¡qué haces tu aquí!?

Ambos gritamos al mismo tiempo mientras nos señalábamos.  
La profesora y los demás compañeros se nos quedaron viendo.

-eh,¿ya se conocen?

Pregunto la profesora.

-¿¡conocernos!?,¡el/ella es mi mortal enemigo/a!

Gritamos al unísono,yo me crucé de brazos y lo mismo hizo el.  
Un chico con gorra se paró de su pupitre y nos señalo.

-se ven iguales.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y otros con un si,pues era obvio,el era mi género opuesto.

-talves sea una coincidencia chicos,a ver,dinos tu nombre de nuevo.

Me pregunto la maestra tomándome del hombro.

-Kim,Kim Kagami.

-¿de dónde eres?

-Bueno... de Tokio/Japón,nos mudamos mi papá,mamá y mi hermana gemela Konnie hace como 9 años,estaba en otra escuela pero me transfirieron.-

La profesora parpadeo dos veces y se dirigió a Kin.

-mi amigo,di la misma información que tu compañera.

-eh,mi nombre es Kin Kujiria,mi procedencia es Japonesa,ósea,vengo de Tokio/Japón,me mude aquí con mis papás y mi hermano gemelo Kon hace 10 años.

Ya sabía que iba a pasar en este momento,la profesora se nos quedo viendo incrédulos eh incluso los demás alumnos.

-wow,bueno...vayan a sus lugares.  
Este,Kim,te cambiare de lugar al lado de Kin.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-

Kin y yo gritamos al unísono y comenzamos a discutir con la profesora.  
No quiero sentarme al lado de Kin,¡es odioso!

-sólo porque nos parecemos no significa que nos tenga que poner al lado del otro.

Grita Kin y yo asentí con la cabeza con las manos en las caderas.

-bueno...escuchen,yo soy la maestra y harán lo que yo diga,quieran o no,así que Kim,siéntate al lado de Kin.

-pero...

-obedezca.

Me queje por lo bajó y Kin y yo nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares mientras nos dirigíamos una mirada de te odio.

-bien alumnos,¿quien me puede decir que es un diptongo?

Yo levanté la mano y luego vi que Kin también.  
Ok,eso ya es raro.

-eh...¿alguien más?

Otro niño levanto la mano y dio la respuesta correcta,este será un largo año.

* * *

**(Konnie)**

Hice lo usual,llegue a mi salón,el profesor me recibió y me dijo que me presentara a la clase.

-hola,me llamo Konnie Kagami,tengo 13 años,provengo de Tokio/Japón,me mude con mis padres y mi hermana gemela Kim hace como 9 años,estaba en otra escuela pero... Nos transferimos aquí porque...porque...porque ahí no tenían...buena...¿comida?...si eso,no tenían buena comida.

Sonreí nerviosamente y uno de los alumnos dijo "a,ok" a respuesta de que todos los alumnos se rieran,me sonroje un poco avergonzada.  
El profesor me dijo que me sentara en frente de Damian,dijo que era un chico albino.  
Porfin lo localice,me iba a sentar pero luego vi que al lado de el se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Kon.

-¡AAAHHH!

Ambos gritamos al mismo tiempo y todos se nos quedaron mirando y el profesor nos callo.

-¡silencio!,¿¡me pueden decir porque gritaron!?

-¿¡qué hace el/ella aquí!?

Le preguntamos al unísono al profesor sabiendo que el no nos iba a responder.

-pensé que tu y tu banda estaban en un colegio privado.

Me dice Kon.

-y yo pensé que tu y tu banda no estarían en esta escuela.¿¡Porqué a mi!?

-Hey,no es que yo también este tan feliz,lo único que le hace feliz es el helado de chocolate doble chocolate.

Yo parpadee dos veces,OMG,¿le gusta el helado de doble chocolate?,raro,algo que tenemos en común.  
Oh cierto,ese día en el que nos funcionamos.  
Dah,Konnie.

_**-Unidos al fin...uh-uh-uh-uh**_

Canturree un poco por lo bajo y Kon me miro con los ojos abiertos.

-por-fa-vor,pensé que solos actuabas así porque estabas fusionada conmigo.-

Me dice Kon incrédulo.

-yo pensé que tu actuabas así porque tu estabas fusionado conmigo.

-muy bien,muy bien,al rato hablan,tengo que dar una clase por si no lo han notado.

Nos dice el profesor y como la mitad del salón se río.

Bueno,este año será divertido.

* * *

**(Larry)**

Di un último sorbo a mi inhalador,estaba un poco nervioso,¿qué tal si me vuelven a molestar? Oh peor.  
Toque la puerta y oí que una vi dijo que pasara.  
Entre y la profesora y los alumnos voltearon a verme.

-miren chicos un gremlin.

Los demás comenzaron a reírse yo parpadee dos veces algo confundido y entre al salón.

-me llamo Larry,creo que estoy en esta clase.

-oh,claro,preséntate a la clase porfavor.

Mire a los que iban a ser mis nuevos compañeros,trague saliva y los salude.

-h-hola,mi nombre es Larry Sill,pero pueden decirme Lenny si quieren,este,tengo 13 años,me transferí de otra escuela y vivo sólo con mi abuela.

Me rasque la nuca un poco nervioso y luego vi que todas las niñas tenían corazones arriba de sus cabezas y los demás chicos estaban cruzado de raro.

-bien,¿dónde puedes sentarte?

La profesora comenzó a buscar por todo el salón y todas las chicas comenzaron a elevar su mano y diciendo "aquí,aquí,al lado mío".

-hmm...delante de Laney,Laney levanta tu mano porfavor.

-espera,¿Laney,Laney Penn?,¿ella estudia en esta escuela?

Pregunte algo incrédulo,debí saber que ella estaría aquí,no me molesta,en absoluto,pero eso significaría que los demás también están aquí.

-¿porqué?,¿se conocen?

-digamos que si.

Le dije a la profesora,nos conocimos gracias a Carrie y Corey,la primera vez que los NewMans y GrojBand se conocieron y armaron rivalidad gracias a nuestros líderes.

-oh,esta bien.

-miss- un chico levanto la mano- se que esto no tiene nada que ver con la clase,¿pero no ah notado que se parecen un chorro?

La profe me miro a mi y luego a Laney y luego a mi y después a Laney.  
Ella se rasco la barbilla un poco.

-hmm...Laney,pasa al frente porfavor.

Laney rodó los ojos y se coloco al lado mío, la profesora paso una mano arriba de nuestras cabezas y abrió los ojos como platos.

-Larry es un poquito mas bajito que Laney- ¿¡Es enserio!? toda la clase se empezó a reír,¡odio que me justifiquen por mi estatura-pero tienes razón,se parecen mucho,¿seguro no son hermanos?

-no-

Dijimos al unísono y nos miramos de reojo.

-no,no somos hermanos.

Dijimos otravez y esta vez nos miramos frente a frente.

-ok,tenemos que parar ,¡cállate!,¡deja de decir lo que yo digo al mismo tiempo!

Laney me tapo la boca y yo a ella y la clase entera se comenzó a reír.

-ok,creo que nos caías mejor cuando eras un gremlin Larry,pero esta bien,toma tu asiento.

Laney y yo nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares.  
Luego unos niños comenzaron a hablar mientras la profe estaba sentada en su escritorio.

-profe,¿no debería de estar dando la clase en ves de que todos anden hablando?

-Larry,¿no estas hablando?,o no querido,debes de convivir con tus nuevos compañeros.

-pero,es maestra...

-si y tu eres un alumno y no ando a convivir.

Yo arquee una ceja incrédulo y voltee hacia Laney.

-es nueva,y esta loca.

-ya me di cuenta,oye,¿cómo están las cosas con Corey?

Le pregunte y ella se sonrojó.

-van bien,creo,desde que nos besamos accidentalmente en año nuevo (metrognomo) creo que empieza a notar mis sentimientos por el...eso creo.

-¿tu y Corey se besaron en año nuevo?

Le pregunte sorprendido,ella asintió tímidamente.

-si,¿por?

-porqué Carrie y yo nos besamos tambié accidental ya que Kim y Konnie habían probado por accidente una barba que caía del cielo y dijeron que sabía a algodón de azúcar y...

-...Tu sacaste tu lengua para probarlo mientras avanzabas,y mientras hacías eso te topaste con Carrie que también quería probarlo y terminaron besándose.

-si,¿cómo lo sabes? No me digas,lo mismo te paso con Corey,¿cierto?

-exactamente.

Laney y yo rodamos los ojos al mismo tiempo.

-Hey,¿porqué te cambiaste de escuela?

Cuando Laney me pregunto eso me perdí en mis recuerdos y fruncí el ceño.

-paso algo que no quiero recordar.

Me cruce de brazos y mire hacia el vacío.

-Larry,no uses momentos suspensivos,¿quieres que te mande a detención?

Me pregunta la profesora mientras sostenía un gis,ella estaba a punto de escribir mi nombre en una parte del pizarrón donde decía detención.

-n-no profesora,no lo volveré a hacer.

-bien,más te vale.

Ella se vuelve a sentar y yo mire a Laney demasiado confuso,esta escuela es rara.  
Demasiado rara...batallare demasiado en acostumbrarme.

* * *

**(Carrie)**

Suspire un poco,estaba en frente de la puerta,la toque y entre al salón,ahí estaba la profesora,se veía muy molesta,creo que estaba regañando a los demás alumnos.  
Ella me vio entrar y todos voltearon a verme,la profesora sólo suspiro forzadamente y dijo que pasara.

-chicos,esta es su nueva compañera,preséntate a la clase porfavor.  
Yo sólo asentí y mire a los demás.

-hola,mi nombre es Carrie Beff...

-¿¡Beff!?

No pude completar mi presentación ya que una voz demasiado inquietante me interrumpió.  
Voltee y al frente mío estaba:Corey Riffin.

-¿¡Riffin!?,Santo dios,dime que esto no es verdad,dime que no toque en el mismo salón de este perezoso.

-yo no puedo creer que tu estés aquí ¿porqué en esta escuela y no en otra?

- oye,yo tampoco estoy feliz con tu presencia.-

Riffin y yo comenzamos un duelo de miradas hasta que Riffin porfin hablo.

-quejona-

-perezoso-

-mal teñida-

-mira quien lo dice-

-tonta-

-baboso-

-¡fea!-

-¡asqueroso!-

-¡bruja!-

-¡infantil!

Nosotros nos quedamos nariz con nariz mientras nos fulminábamos con la mirada.

-¡besense!

Grito una voz y Corey y yo abrimos los ojos y nos separamos.

-iu,iu,iu,iu,iu.-

Dijimos al mismo tiempo asqueados

-asco,¿besarlo,a el/ella?,están locos,puag.

Dijimos al unísono.

-bien,Carrie,ahora que se que ustedes dos no se llevan bien,no tendré de otra que ponerlos juntos.

Me dice la profesora,Riffin y yo abrimos los ojos y bocas como platos.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-

Gritamos al unísono haciendo que toda la clase se cubriera los oídos.  
¿Porqué a mi?

-lo siento,pero en el reglamento de este salón dice que si hay alumnos que no se llevan bien,debemos de hacer lo mínimo para que almenos se lleguen a agradar un poquito.

-no,no quiero sentarme al lado de el,no después de lo que me hizo.

Le digo a la profe mientras apuntaba a Corey.

-¿yo qué te hice?,¿sólo porqué te dije bruja?

-¡no es por eso niño tonto!,ugh,como sea.-Me crucé de brazos.-¿En dónde me siento?

Le pregunte a la profesora,ella me enseño donde y me senté ahí de mala gana.  
No puedo creer que este en esta escuela con Riffin,esto es lo peor del mundo.

* * *

**(Normal)**

GrojBand estaba en la cafetería sentados en una mesa cerca del puesto de comida.  
Corey estaba sentado arriba de la mesa mientras les platicaba a Kin,Kon y Laney como se había topado con Carrie en el salón.  
Kin también le contó que se topó con Kim.

Laney y Kon también,claro,omitiendo la parte en la que platicaron amablemente con ellos,Kon y Laney dijeron que se habían peleado por quien es el mejor bajista o baterista.  
Por alguna razón,Corey y Kin les creyeron.

Mientras tanto,Los NewMans estaban en el patio.  
Contando también como se toparon con GrojBand.  
Carrie le dio un último sorbo a su malteada de chocolate y frunció el ceño.

-no dejare que el idiota de Riffin me arruine este añ lo va a pagar caro.-

-cielos Carrie,no es para tanto,si los ignoramos,ellos nos ignorarán,así de fácil.

Dice Konnie comiendo una dona de azúcar

-si es para tanto,¿qué no recuerdan lo que me hizo?,quiero que pague caro por eso-

dice Carrie golpeando la palma de su mano con su puño.

-vamos Carrie,eso fue hace 8 años,además,nos tienes a nosotros-

Le dice suspiro y miro a Larry,Kim y Konnie y sonrió.

-talvez tengan razón,talvez debería olvidarlo,pero es que...simplemente no se porqué no puedo-

-vamos, no es tiempo para recordar malos más,nos conseguí una tocada en pizzas Barney-

dice Larry haciendo que Carrie sonriera.

-¡eso es genial Lars!,el problema es ¿cual canción tocaremos?-

-No se,cuando regresemos al garaje veremos-

Carrie asintió ante la respuesta de Larry,ella saco su libreta y comenzó a escribir.

-¿qué escribes?-

Pregunta Kim arrebatando la libreta de Carrie.

-¡oye!-

Carrie trataba de arrebatarle la libreta a Kim pero no podía ya que Konnie se lo impedía

-me haces sonreír,tu presciencia me hace feliz, tu y yo,juntos tu y yo,por siempre,tu y y-o-o-o.-

Carrie se sonrojó al ver que Kim leyó eso,Kim se río por lo bajó y le devolvió la libreta a Carrie.

-¿para quien va dedicada esta canción Carrie?-

Le pregunta Kim picara y de una Irma divertida.

-¡p-para nadie!

-¿no será para Corey?

-¿¡qué!?,¡iu,no!-

-¿Kin?-

-¡no!-

-¿Kon?-

-¡tampoco!

-¿Konnie?-

-¿qué?-

-Talvez Carrie,se que me deseas-

Dice Kim abrazando a Carrie tratando de besarla,ella se empieza a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-ya quisieras.-

-no será...¿Larry?

Carrie se sonrojó más al igual que Larry,se quedo en un silencio,como por 4 segundos.

-¡aja!,si es para sabía.

-b-bueno...¡oh,miren la hora,debo de ir al baño!

-¿eso que tiene que...

-¡nos vemos después de clases!-

Dice Carrie levantándose y entrando a la escuela.

-eso fue raro,lo bueno es que sabemos para quien es la canción.

Dice Kim volteando hacia Larry con una mirada malévola al igual que Konnie.

-¿y-yo?,vamos chicas,es imposible...

-porfavor Larry,con todos los nombres que le hemos dicho a dicho que no,y con el tuyo,fue cuando se quedo callada,eso significa que era para ti,eso lo sabe cualquiera.-

-no lo se chicas,¿no creen que soy algo...no se...bajito para ella?

-oye,si eres bajito,incluso hasta Kim te arrebasa.

-no exageres.

Le dice Larry a Konnie,Kim se pone al lado de el y se mide,estaban de la misma altura

Mientras tanto con GrojBand.  
Ellos estaban tomando una malteada en la cafetería.  
Laney miro a Corey y dejo de beber su malteada de chocolate.

-oye Corey,tengo dos boletos para ir a la premier de el malvado monstruo llamado monstruo dos,¿quieres ir a verla?-

-si,claro,iremos todos.-

Dicen Kin y Kon al unísono dejando de beber su malteada de fresa con chocolate pero ella tuerce un poco la cara.

-er,lo siento Kin y Kon,pero sólo tengo dos boletos y...creí que Corey quería ir-

Corey deja de beber su malteada de banana y asiente.

-seguro,me encantaría-

-genial,te veo ahí a las 6 el miércoles-

-oh nos podemos ir juntos,total,nuestra práctica acaba a esa hora-

-suena bien-

La campana de regreso a clases sonó mientras algunos alumnos se taparon los oídos.

-y la campana también sonó bien-

Dice Kin sarcástico,los cuatro tiran sus malteadas a la basura ya que no les permiten entrar con comida.

-¿qué clases les toca?-

Pregunta Kin a sus amigos.

-a mi le toca matemáticas-

Dice Kon recordando.

-a mi Ciencias-

Dice Laney.

-a mi español-

Dice Corey cruzando sus brazos con una mirada triunfadora.  
Ya que el profesor de español estaba de vacaciones y los suplentes no hacen nada.

-tómenlas,a mi me toco lengua-

-¿eso que?-

-me toco con la maestra Jewels-

-suertudo-

Le dicen los tres con una mirada fulminadora,la maestra Jewels,fue la que le toco a Larry y a Laney,es una maestra algo loca pero divertida,y siempre enseña de una manera loca y divertida.  
Por eso,es la favorita de casi todos los alumnos de esa escuela.

-bien chicos,nos veremos en algunas de las clases o después de clases-

Les dice Corey saliendo de la cafetería.

-si,ok,suena perfecto-

Dicen al unísono Laney,Kin y Kon saliendo de la cafetería junto a el y otros alumnos.

* * *

Y CON**TINUARA...XDDD**

**AUN FALTA MUCHO,POCO OH MEDIO PARA QUE SE ACABE ESTE FIC MIS PEQUEOS LECTORES :P**

**COMO SEAAAAA**

**NOS LEEEMOS DESPUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES**


	2. Chapter 2: Buenas Rimas y Hip Hop

**SEGUNDA PATE :DDD**

**OJALA LES GUSTE,JEJEJJEJEJE,AUI CONTINUACION.**

* * *

**En la clase de Español.**  
Corey estaba garabateando en una libreta a parte.  
Todos estaban platicando o haciendo desorden en el salón mientras el maestro de planta estaba atado en la silla con una mordaza en la boca.  
Mientras dos chicos,los cuales eran los más traviesos del salón estaban jugando poker arriba de su escritorio.  
Corey voltea al ver que la puerta se abrió,era Larry,la cara de Larry se palideció al entrar.  
Todos posaron su mirada en el pero luego volvieron a lo suyo.  
Los alumnos creyeron que era algún profesor pero al ver que sólo era el chico nuevo vivieron a hacer su desmadre.

Corey frunció un poco el ceño al ver entrar a Larry.

Larry se quedo ahí parado y vio su hoja de clases y fue hacia el maestro.

-eh...¿esta...esta es la clase de Español?

El profesor suplente asiente rápidamente.  
Larry le iba a quitar la mordaza pero el chico que estaba jugando poner lo tomo de la muñeca y le gruño,Larry se asusto y se soltó y se sentó en el único lugar lado de Corey.

-se lo que vas a decir,y lo único que quiero ahora,es tener una clase normal,pero los profesores que me han tocado hasta ahora es una loca y un profesor atado-

Dice Larry cruzado de brazos.  
Corey levanta una ceja.

-lo que tu digas,mientras tu y tu banda no se acerquen a mi banda esta bien para mi-

Le dice Corey.

-cómo si nos importara su banda,en cambio,ustedes no serán tan buenos como nosotros-

Dice Larry sonriendo de oreja a oreja maléficamente.

-ja,si claro,como ustedes siempre nos ganan-

Dice Corey sarcástico.

-eso no significa nada-

-yo creo que si-

-di lo que quieras,nosotros somos mejores y ustedes apestan-

-¡ahora si!-

Corey se abalanza hacia Larry y comienzan a pelear,los otros alumnos se dan cuenta de esto y forman un círculo alrededor de ellos.

-¡pelea,pelea,pelea,pelea!-

-¡estoy loco,estoy loco!-

Grita Corey mientras ahorcaba a Larry,Larry lo empuja y le da una cachetada.

-¡controlate!-

-¡no eres mi mamá para decirme que hacer!-

-¡ALTO!-grita un chico callando a medio salón- sólo hay una forma de resolver esto...¡GUERRA DE INSULTOS BOBOS!

Todos comienzan a gritar de la emoción mientras Corey y Larry se miraban cruzados de brazos.

-tu guitarrista es tan fea,pero tan fea,que la tuvieron que sacar porque le dijeron que no aceptaban profesionales-

Le dice Corey a Larry,el abre los ojos y la boca sorprendido y luego gruñe todo molesto.

-¡uuuhhhh!-

Todos dicen al oír el insulto de Corey hacia Larry.

-¡grrr!,tu tecladista es tan tonto que vendería su cabello para poder comprar shampoo-

-JAJAJAJAJAJA-

Todos se ríen,Corey aprieta sus puños y lo apunta con el dedo.

-¿así?,¡pues tu mamá es tan...

Corea no pudo terminar la frase ya que la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¿¡es tan que!?-

Una señora de tercera edad,chaparrita,gordita,pecosa,pelo corto rizado y canoso,arrugas,blusa de algodón de manga larga color Perry,pantalón blanco ,zapatos verdes y lentes.

-¡abuela!-

Grito feliz Larry al ver entrar a su abuela.

-¿e-esa es tu abuela?-

Pregunta Corey con un tic en el ojo.

-la misma,y vine porque a mi bebe se le olvidó su suéter en la casa-

Dice la abuela de Larry mientras sacaba un suéter verde a rombos.

-jejeje...jee-

Larry se sonroja al máximo mientras miraba hacia los demás alumnos todo nervioso.

-y no me parece bien que anden insultando a mi pequeño Larry-

-eh,si...perdón por eso Larry-

Dice Corey tomando el hombro de Larry algo asustado por como iba a reaccionar su abuela.

-así se habla,¿¡alguien más!?-

Pregunta la abuela cruzada de brazos y todos niegan con la cabeza atemorizados.

-a mi no me da miedo esta vieja-

Dice un chico de pelo negro,camiseta gris con un logo de un ojo azul h pantalón de mezclilla poniéndose en frente de la abuela de Larry.

-¿dime qué piensas hacer abuela?,estas en territorio de los 5,mi nombre es David y ninguna anticuada y anacrónica anciana con olor a formol y discípula de matusalén va a decirme que hacer-

Le dice el chico cruzado de brazos mientras todos lo ven con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡ahh,eso no esta nada bien puedes insultarme así y salir ileso despué me queda más remedio...que arremeter a tu mamá! ¡Tu mamá es tan fea...que podría darle miedo al miedo!

-¡uuuuhhhhh!

El chico parpadea dos veces sorprendido.

-tu mamá es tan tonta que cambiaría su auto por vales de gasolina-

Le dice el chico apuntandola.

-¡uuuuhhhh!

-¡tu mamá es tan fea que haría llorar a una cebolla!-

-jajajajajajajajaja-

Los demás compañeros se ríen mientras lo apuntaban.

-tu mamá es tan fea...que convertirá a medusa en piedra-

-tu Mamá es tan tonta,que cuando se baña no usa el shampoo porque dice que es para cabello seco-

-uuuuhhhh-

-pues tu mamá es tan...

El chico no pudo completar la frase ya que la abuela se le acercó y lo apunto.

-tu mamá es tan tonta que le copiaría a Carl en los exámenes.

-jajajajajaja-

Un chico de cabello café,camiseta de linterna verde,chaleco hawaiano,pantalón de mesclilla,un zapato verde y otro amarillo estaba sentado en un banco riéndose al más no poder tras oír el insulto.

-un momento...¡oiga!-

Carl se cruza de brazos mientras se acomodaba en el banco.

-¿q-que?,no...

-tu mamá es tan fea que no se mira en el espejo porque teme morirse del miedo-

-t-tu mamá...

-y déjame de decirte...tu mamá es tan pero tan fea que necesita dos bolsas para cubrirse la cara para poder salir a la calle. Y es tan fea que ni Dracula le chuparía la sangre-

-ni aunque fuera la única mujer en la tierra-

Dice un señor vejete que estaba al borde de la pared del salón...el vejete era Dracula.

-¡abuelo!,¿¡cómo rayos llegaste aquí!?-

Preguntan Carl y Clare al unísono todos confusos.

-¿¡qué...n-no puede ser!?

-¿aún quieres seguir jovencito?-

Pregunta la abuela de Larry cruzada de brazos con una mirada triunfadora,el chico niega y corre hacia su asiento todo asustado.

-abuela,eso estuvo increíble-

Le dice Larry a su abuela.  
Ella le acaricia la cabeza.

-gracias cariño...ahora ve a ponerte el suéter que te di-

Le dice mientras le entregaba el suéter.  
Larry se sonroja mientras la mitad del salón se reía por lo bajó.

-si abuela-

Larry se lo coloca y Corey estalla de risa ante eso.  
Larry gruñe y se abalanza hacia Corey mientras lo ahorcaba.

-¡esto loco,estoy loco!-

-vaya,me pregunto de donde saco su locura y agresión-se pregunta a si misma la abuela de Larry-seguro es por todas esa cosas de los videojuegos.

La abuela de Larry sale del salón dejando a los demás alumnos gritando "pelea" repetidamente.

* * *

**jejejejeje CONTINUARA**

**PARA MAS ...SI NECESITAN MAS IMAGINACION**

**VEAN ESTE VIDEO :333**

watch?v=kTkniRb7vIU


	3. Chapter 3:La apuesta

**oigannnnn...**

**LISTOS PARA EL TERCER CAPITULO MY BORTHERS?!**

**XDDD**

* * *

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente.  
Ya había sonado la campana para salir de clases.  
Konnie estaba guardando sus cosas en su casillero mientras sus amigos la esperaban.

-apúrate Konnie,no tenemos todo el día-

Le dice su hermana algo apurada.

-denme algo de tiempo ¿si?-

-¿Qué tienes en ese casillero?,¿no me digas que ya lo llenaste de todo en el primer día de clases?

Le dice Larry golpeándose la frente.

-deja de quejarte chico que le compro a un vagabundo ese horrible suéter-

-Hey,mi abuela me lo hizo-

Konnie rueda los ojos y trata de meter sus cosas en el casillero.  
Un libro se cayó pero ella no se dio cuenta.

-ugh,¡cie-rra-te!-

Konnie empujaba el casillero con su hombro.

-déjame ayudarte-

Konnie voltea a su izquierda y ve a Carl.  
Sus ojos se iluminaron al verlo y ella asiente.  
Konnie se aparta un poco y Carl toma a Larry y hace que lo sostenga.  
Carl retrocede y patea el casillero y este se cierra,el se agacha levanta el libro que se cayo y se lo da a Konnie.

-ya esta-

-g-gracias-

-no hay por donde,bueno,me tengo que ir o si no mi hermana me mata,bye-

Carl se aleja de ahí directo hacia su hermana.  
Era una chica de pelo café atado a una cola de caballo,delineador y sombra de ojos negros,blusa a cuello de tortuga negra de manga larga con el dibujo de una calavera,shorts de mesclilla,mallas blancas a rayas grises,botas rojas y guantes sin dedos negros transparentes.

-¿q-quien es el?-

-oh,el es Carl West,esta en todas mis clases,no es muy inteligente que digamos y es bastante raro-

Dice Larry poniéndose al lado de Konnie mientras sobaba su mano.

-¿acaso te gusta?-

Pregunta Kim pícaramente y su hermana vuelve a la realidad y se enrollaba en cabello con su dedo.

-¿q-que?,jejeje...no,acabó de conocerlo,¿cómo crees Kim?,jejeje...-

-bien...oye,¿qué no tienes que guardar también ese libro?-

Le pregunta Carrie,Konnie ve el libro,luego su casillero y gruñe por lo bajó y le avienta el libro a Carrie golpeándola en la frente.  
Ella se soba la frente y Larry,todo preocupado le ponía pumada en la frente.  
No pregunten de donde saco la pumada.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el garaje de los NewMans.

Carrie se tocaba la frente,tenía una venda alrededor de su cabeza.

-no tenías que aventarme ese libro-

Le decía Carrie a Konnie que estaba mirando a la nada con una mirada soñadora mientras Carrie se tocaba la frente.

-ya no te toques Carrie,te dolerá más-

Le dice Larry mientras le daba una taza de té.

-gracias Lars-

-aww,se ven tan tiernos juntos-

Les dice Kim haciendo que ambos se sonrojen y Larry se rascara la nuca.

-bueno...hay que practicar.  
¿Qué canción tocaremos en pizzas Barney?-

-err-Kim buscaba entre todos los papeles una canción-¿qué tal esta?,es perfecta para animar el ambiente.

Carrie toma la hoja y asiente.

-es genial Kim,pero creo que esto va mejor en la ,así esta bien,gran idea Kim...¡Auch!-

Carrie se toma la cabeza y Larry corre a auxiliarla.

-la próxima vez que Konnie lanza un libro llevare un casco-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Laney,Kin y Kon estaban en el garaje sentados en el escenario mientras veían como Corey y Trina se daban una mirada de muerte.

-¡yo no quiero que vayas a Pizzas Barney!-

Le grita Trina a Corey.

-¡pues yo tampoco quiero que tu vayas a Pizzas Barney!-

Le grita Corey a Trina.  
Sus amigos estaban viendo la pelea mientras comían palomitas.

-muy bien,hagamos esto,Trina,si nos llevas te dejaremos en paz todo el día-

Le dice Laney mientras tomaba otro paño de palomitas.  
Trina pone un dedo en su barbilla y luego asiente.

-esta bien,pero también quiero una cita con el apuesto Nick Mallory o no hay trato-

-echo-

Trina sube las escaleras hacia su cuarto y cierra la puerta escandalosamente.

-bien echo Lanes,¿pero cómo se supone que Nick Mallory tenga una cita con mi hermana?-

-lo tengo resuelto- Laney saca su celular y empieza a marcar a Nick-Hey Nick,¿puedes tener una cita con Trina hoy en el pizzas Barney?,genial,es a las 4.

Los chicos se le quedan viendo sorprendidos.

-bueno,eso estuvo algo repentino y extraño,pero funciona para bien chicos,¿qué emoción daremos a Trina hoy?-

-yo creo que lo típico sería enojada,pero Barney busca música para animar el ambiente así que hay que hacer a Trina feliz-

Dice Kin leyendo el folleto que les dieron en Pizzas Barney.

-eso será algo no para nosotros,así que hay que idear un plan al que llamo hacer feliz a Trina con el apuesto Nick Mallory para así tener la letras que necesitamos para...-tomar aire- ...tocar.

-un título simple-

Dice Laney sonriendo.

-vamos,a preparar todo.-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya en Pizzas Barney.  
Trina estaba cruzada de brazos mientras miraba su reloj impacientada.

-¿En dónde estará Nick? ¡Llevo esperando aquí 19 segundos y aún no aparece!-

-Tranquila hermana,el llegara...-le dice Corey-...Espero.

Trina busca por todos lados a Nick hasta que por fin lo ve entrando al restaurante.

-¡ijijijiji! Ahí esta...-Ella mira a su hermano y a sus amigos y luego entrecierra los ojos,ellos captan eso y se alejan de ahí.

-Hola Trina Riffin,¿lista para tu cita?-

Pregunta Nick y ella asiente rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Genial,Nick ordenara la pizza,tu puedes escoger la mesa-

-si,seguro-

Dice ella emocionada.  
Mientras con GrojBand...

-Todo sale de acuerdo al plan-dice Corey-al menos que algo inesperado como que los NewMans toquen aquí también... Pero eso sería loco ¿no?

-Vaya,vaya,vaya.-Los cuatro voltean al oír la voz de Carrie-Parece que pateáremos el trasero de GrossBand esta tarde. Que inteligente de tu parte en tocar el mismo día que nosotros,Riffin.

Corey se cruza de brazos molesto mientras miraba fijamente a Carrie,sus amigos los ven,luego se ven a ellos y se alejan dos pasos de sus guitarristas.

-Hola Carrie,parece que sigues siendo la misma bruja de antes aunque te hayas cambiado de escuela-

Dice Corey.

-¿Qué fue eso? Perdón,lo único que oí fue bubububu.-Ella hace sonidos de bebe llorando-Ya que es lo único que sabe siendo el mismo bebe infantil y llorón-

-¿Oyes eso? el sonido del silencio ya que es lo único que ustedes oirán porque nos les van a aplaudir.

-Buena esa Riffin,pero nosotros hemos nacido para ser unas estrellas del Rock no como tu y tu banda. Nuestros fans se pondrán histéricos cuando nos oigan tocar-

-Si me sangraran los oídos yo también gritaría como un histérico-

-uuuhhh-

Dicen al unísono Kin y Kon.

-¡Les vamos a ganar,ya verán!-

Grita Carrie molesta.

-Ha,eso lo veremos.-

-¿Quieres apostar?-

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-

-Ehh...Care/Core ... No creo que esta sea una buena idea-

Dicen al unísono Laney y Larry tratando de hacer razonar a sus líderes.

-El perdedor... Em... Deberá de hacer lo que diga el ganador por tres días.-

Dice Carrie.

-Apuesta realizada-

-ya quiero ver tu cara cuando pierdas-

-tu serás la perdedora-

-eso lo veremos,vamos NewMans-

Carrie se aleja de ahí junto con sus amigos.

-¡Carrie! ¿¡Estas loca,una apuesta,que tal si no ganamos!?-

Dice Larry histéricamente a Carrie.

-Jajajaja,por favor Lens,te preocupas demasiado... Y nosotros jamás perderemos ¡Otravez,nunca jamás!-

-Ahhh-

Larry suspira.  
Mientras con GrojBand.

-¡Corey! ¿¡Estas loco,una apuesta,que tal si no ganamos!?-

Dice Laney histéricamente a Corey.

-Vamos camarada,te preocupas demasiado,esto será pan comido,en este caso... Pizza-

Le dice Corey,Laney suspira.

* * *

jujjujuu** QUE LES PARECIO?...NOS LEEMOS DESPUES**


	4. Chapter 4:El ganador

**YA ESTA**

**ES ALGO CORTO PERO TENGO MUCHSO FICS POR CUAL CONTINUAR**

**Y ES MUCHO TRABAJO**

**ASI QUE**

**AQUI ESTA,...**

* * *

**Iguales y Diferentes**

¡Buenas tardes clientes míos! ¿Disfrutan la pizza?-

Decía Barney arriba del escenario y los presentes ahí aplaudieron.

-Bien,como este lugar se ve un poco unas cuantas como son dos bandas aremos un concurso de aplausos,la banda que gane será la que toqué esta noche.

Los clientes aplauden.

-Bien,para nuestro primer acto,¡los NewMans!-

-Vamos,chicas.¡Hora de rockear!-

Dice Carrie y suben al escenario.

-¡Buenas tardes a todos!-Grita Carrie por el micrófono-hoy les vamos a tocar una canción llamada...

Antes de que dijera algo más,Barney la interrumpe.

-Solo les recuerdo que imaginen que esto es una playa,digo,¿Qué va mejor con unas pizzas que una playa? Por desgracia no me dejaron hacerla una playa,pero el tema debe de contener música para divertirse en la playa.

-¿Ok? Bien...esta canción se llama "Bitching Summer"

**_[Carrie]_**

**_Uh oh oh oh_**  
**_Uh oh oh_**

**_Everyone's waiting on the bell_**  
**_A couple seconds we'll be raising hell_**  
**_The sun is shining down_**  
**_School is finally out_**  
**_Nothing matters_**  
**_So we might as well_**

**_Everybody's baking in the sun_**  
**_Come and party_**  
**_Do it while we're young_**  
**_Move your body_**  
**_When you hear the drums_**  
**_So, put your hands up_**

**_It's gonna be a bitchin' summer_**  
**_We'll be living fast kicking ass together_**  
**_Like high school lovebirds_**  
**_Gonna have a blast_**  
**_Make it last forever_**

**_I'll pick you up at the liquor store_**  
**_Hurry up_**  
**_We can fit one more_**  
**_It's now or never_**  
**_It's gonna, gonna be, be a bitchin' summer_**

**_Uh oh oh oh_**  
**_Uh oh oh_**  
**_A bitchin summer_**  
**_Uh oh oh oh_**  
**_Uh oh oh_**  
**_A bitchin summer_**

**_Throwing empty bottles in the fire_**  
**_Whiskeys got us singing like a choir_**  
**_Where we gonna run?_**  
**_When the police come_**  
**_But in the mall, we are so alive_**

**_Everybody's baking in the sun_**  
**_Come and party_**  
**_Do it while we're young_**  
**_Move your body_**  
**_When you hear the drums_**  
**_So, put your hands up_**

**_It's gonna be a bitchin' summer_**  
**_We'll be living fast, kicking ass together_**  
**_Like high school lovebirds_**  
**_Gonna have a blast_**  
**_Make it last forever_**

**_I'll pick you up at the liquor store_**  
**_Hurry up_**  
**_We can fit one more_**  
**_It's now or never_**  
**_It's gonna, gonna be, be a bitchin' summer_**

**_Uh oh oh oh_**  
**_Uh oh oh_**  
**_A bitchin summer_**  
**_Uh oh oh oh_**  
**_Uh oh oh_**  
**_A bitchin summer_**

**_Like like right here_**  
**_It's the beach_**  
**_The party don't stop_**  
**_If we don't get harassed_**  
**_By the motherfuckin' cops_**

**_A quarter tank of gas_**  
**_About a half of pack_**  
**_My cell phone's dying_**  
**_But there's no turning back_**

**_I can feel the breeze_**  
**_Steering with my knee_**  
**_Drumming on my dashboard_**  
**_Bumping to the beat_**  
**_Hitting the windshield wiper_**  
**_Searching for my lighter_**  
**_I gotta get right before this all nighter_**

**_It's gonna be a bitchin' summer_**  
**_We'll be living fast kicking ass together_**  
**_Like high school lovers_**  
**_Gonna have a blast_**  
**_Make it last forever_**

**_I'll pick you up at the liquor store_**  
**_Hurry up_**  
**_We can fit one more_**  
**_It's now or never_**  
**_It's gonna, gonna be, be a bitchin' summer_**

**_Uh oh oh oh_**  
**_Uh oh oh_**  
**_A bitchin summer_**  
**_Uh oh oh oh_**  
**_Uh oh oh_**  
**_A bitchin summer_**

**_Pick you up at the liquor store_**  
**_Hurry up_**  
**_We can fit one more_**  
**_It's now or never_**  
**_It's gonna, gonna be, be a bitchin' summer_**

Todos lo del restaurante aplaudieron con emoción.  
Los NewMans bajaron del escenario.

-Supera eso Riffin-

Le dice Carrie pasando de largo.

-Oh,claro que lo haremos-

Susurra Corey sonriendo.  
El va hacia sus amigos que estaban escondidos en una mesa cercana a la de Trina.

-¿Lista Lanes?-

-Por supuesto-

Laney saca su celular y comienza a mandarle el mensaje a Nick.

-Jijijijijijijjijijijijijijiji-

Trina reía mientras veía como Nick Mallory se veía así mismo en una cuchara.

-Así que,Trina Riffin...

Laney le envía el mensaje a Nick,el toma su celular y lo lee.  
El guarda el teléfono y mira a Trina.

-No se sí te lo han Nick piensa que eres la chica más bonita y inteligente de PeaceVille...y creo que también eres el alma de las fiesta de la playa.

-Pero no me gusta ir a...digo,¡amo ir a la playa! La arena,el sol,el mar...

-No te olvides de la música...

-Si...L-La música...la música es genial en la playa.

-Tu eres genial Trina Riffin.

-¿D-De verdad?-

Pregunta Trina toda sonrojada.

-Nick Mallory dice la verdad.

-¡Por-Fa-Vor!-

Trina se pone en modo diario feliz y enamorada al mismo tiempo.  
Al terminar de escribir el diario cae en la mano de Corey.

-Hora del show-Dice Corey y todos suben al escenario.-¡Buenas tardes amantes de las pizzas,espero que las pizzas les hayan dado energía pues vamos a Rockear! Esta canción se llama Heard it on the radio.

**_[Corey]_**

**_Yo _**  
**_Wassup _**

**_Summer in the sand _**  
**_he's a drumer in the band _**  
**_drop the beach _**  
**_she's a DJ at the boardwalk _**  
**_and a tan _**  
**_and her sandals in her hand _**

**_Rockin the shades you could _**  
**_almost see their eyes lock _**  
**_what could be better? _**  
**_then a party in the weather _**  
**_with the both of us together _**  
**_in the backdrop _**

**_Everything was right _**  
**_and the station in tonight _**  
**_with the music and the lights _**  
**_that's what we stop _**

**_Heard it on the radio _**  
**_sing it out loud _**  
**_oooh _**  
**_coming out to see your show _**

**_oh oh oh _**

**_everybody now _**  
**_heard it on the radio _**

**_oh oh oh _**

**_everybody now _**  
**_coming out to see your show _**

**_okay _**

**_listen to this story about the party _**  
**_about the glory _**  
**_about the summer that _**  
**_would raise the bar _**  
**_anyone would tell ya it was chill it _**  
**_was stellar _**

**_The best time we had so far _**  
**_everyone together _**  
**_always goin neverbetter _**  
**_and the good time _**  
**_go on and _**  
**_on and on _**

**_Never will forget it! _**  
**_doesn't matter where _**  
**_were headed _**  
**_i'll remember when i heard _**  
**_our song! _**

**_Oooh _**

**_Heard it on the radio _**  
**_sing it out loud _**  
**_oohh _**  
**_coming out to see your show _**

**_oh oh oh _**

**_Everybody now _**  
**_heard it on the radio _**

**_oh oh oh _**

**_Everybody now _**  
**_coming out to see your show_**

Todos aplaudieron de la emoción pero un poco más fuerte.

-Bien,tomaremos un descanso para luego...

GrojBand se acercó hacia donde estaban los NewMans conversando.

-¿Lista para hacer lo que yo quiera Beff?-

-Ha,ya obvio que nosotros vamos a ganar,Riffin-

-Ay,si claro.

-Te juro que te golpearía ahora mismo pero no,no agotare mis energías en ti.

-Pues las necesitarás para hacer lo que yo te diga.

-¡Tu vas a perder!

Le grita Carrie apuntandolo con el dedo.

-¡No,tu vas a perder!-

Carrie y Corey comienzan a pelear mientras sus amigos lo veían desinteresadamente.

Así pasaron los próximos 23 minutos hasta que Barney los interrumpió ya que estaba dando un anuncio.

-Bien,es hora de elegir al ganador,los aplausos ya se contaron en el aplausometro.Y el ganador es...Pausa dramática...

Carrie y Corey cruzaban los dedos mientras veían como Barney hacia la Pascua dramática.

-¡Martín y su licuadora musical!-

-¿¡QUÉ!?-

Dicen al unísono Carrie y Corey mientras veían como un conejo estaba al lado de una licuadora.

-¿¡Perdimos con esa cosa!?-

Pregunta Carrie.

-¡No puedo creer que eso nos venciera!-

Dice Corey.

-De echo es muy interesante jamás lo había visto-

Dice Konnie.

-P-Pero...¿Qué vamos a hacer con la apuesta?-

Pregunta Carrie con un tic en el ojo.

-Bien...ya que ambas bandas perdieron...supongo que fue un empate...

Dice Laney.

-Pero no incluyeron a la banda,sólo dijeron el perdedor,así que hay que decidir...

Dice Kin.

-¿Qué sugieren?-

Pregunta Kim.

-Que...Emm...nada,perdimos,ya esta.

Dice Kin encogiendose de hombros.

-Si,yo tengo que ir con mi abuelita-

Dice Larry.

-Yo tengo que ayudar a Roxy en sus clases de fotografía-

Dice Laney.

-Mamá nos castigara si no llegamos a tiempo para la cena-

Dicen Kin y Kon al unísono.

-Nosotras estamos aburridas-

Dice Konnie.

-Y realmente no tenemos antojo de pizza hoy...

Dice Kim.

Los seis salieron de pizzas Barney dejando a los dos peliazules solos.

-Bien,quizás otro día se cumpla la apuesta.  
Adiós Beff...

Corey se despide de Carrie,oigan,la puede odiar a muerte,pero el no es descortés.

-¿eh?-

Carrie lo ve irse pero luego una imagen llega a su cabeza,ella sacude su cabeza y luego mira al suelo.

_-'Quizás...creo que mejor será esperar un poco más'_

Susurra ella y luego sale de pizzas Barney.

* * *

HEARD IT ON THE RADIO-ROSS LYNCH

BITCHING SUMMER-AVRIL LAVINGE

**MUY CORTO LO SE**

**PERO TENGO MUCHA PRESION AHORA MISMO**

**PEACE OUT HOMMIES :D**


	5. La cita de Konnie eh el malo David

**LO SIENTO**

**LO SIENTO**

**LO SIENTO**

**PERDONEME ;-;**

**ES QUE LOS EXAMENES ARGHH! HAY MUCHOS NO SE ACABAN**

**ADEMAS NO SE LES OCURRE A LOS MAESTROS QUE PONERNOS YA QUE YA ACABAMOS TODO**

**Y AUN ASI NOS MANDAN A LA PUTA ESCUELA XC**

**BIEN**

**PARA NO DEJARLOS VACIOS**

**AQUI EL FIC X3**

* * *

**CAP5: La cita de Konnie eh introduciendo a David. Parte 1/2**

Konnie estaba en el baño aplicandose una capa más de su lápiz labial rojo que siempre usa.  
Ella tomo su cepillo y comenzó a peinar su cabello una y otra vez.  
Cuando término se colocó su bandana,ella acomodó bien si ropa e lustro sus zapatos,tomo su perfume de olor a cereza y se lo aplico.

-¡Konnieeeeeeee! ¿Ya casi terminas? Llevas ahí como por una hora-

Se oye la voz de Kim desde fuera.

-Si,en un segundo-

Konnie miro sus dientes,se acomodó su bandana y se miró al espejo otravez.

-Dios,soy linda-

Ella se guiña el ojo.

-¡Konnieeeeeee!

Se queja Kim otravez.

-Ya voy,Ya voy-

Konnie abre la puerta del baño y se encuentra con su hermana.

-Al fin,este cartero tiene unas cuantas cartas que desechar-

Dice Kim entrando al baño.

* * *

**Minutos después...**

Kim estaba guardando algunas cosas en su casillero mientras le hablaba a Konnie,pero su hermana no le hacia caso ya que estaba mirando bobamente hacia una parte...mejor dicho...hacia una persona.

_-"Estas loca"_ le dijo y yo estaba como _"¿Y después de tantos capítulos te das cuenta?"_-

-aja-

-Digo,Yuki es tierno pero enserio...parece como...como si fuera el más débil y un poco menso.

-Aja-

-Y luego...¿me estas escuchando?

-Aja-

-¡Konnie!-

Kim grito y Konnie salió de su trance.

-Eh,¿qué? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Te estoy hablando,¿qué mirabas?-

-N-Nada...sólo estaba...rezando...

Kim arqueo una ceja y luego miro hacia donde su hermana miraba,ahí estaba Carl que estaba haciendo burbujas de baba.  
Kim saco la lengua asqueada ante eso y luego miro a su hermana que tenía ojos soñadores.

-Si tomas una foto te durara más-

Konnie se sonroja ante el comentario de su hermana.

-¡Kim!-

Konnie la ve sorprendida y algo molesta.

-Vamos hermana,sólo háblale.

-¿Crees que me gusta Carl? ¿Quien querría de novio a un tonto sin cerebro que se saca los mocos,hace burbujas de babas,con esas tontas camisetas de super héroes,ese cabello café,sus ojos de chocolate y su ...sonrisa tierna y ese olor a naranja?-

Kim se le queda viendo picara y ella se enrolla un mechón de su cabello nerviosa.

-Yaaaa...esta bien,talves me gusta un poco...sólo un poco...

Dice Konnie estirando su blusa toda sonrojada.  
De alguna forma las tres;Konnie,Kim y Carrie se estiran una parte de su ropa oh cabello cuando están nerviosas oh algo así.  
Konnie se estira su blusa,Kim toma dos mechones de su cabello y los estira y Carrie su gorra oh un mechón de su cabello.

-Ve y háblale-

Kim la empuja.

-¿P-Pero de que hablo?-

-No se,invitalo al parque,pero no te hagas el rogar,hazte la difícil.

-O-Ok-

Konnie se acercó a Carl que aún seguía haciendo sus burbujas de baba.

-¡H-Hola!

Saludo Konnie picándole el hombro,Carl se sobré salta y mira a Konnie,el tenía algo se baba caída.

-Em...tienes algo de baba en tu...

Carl se limpia la baba rápidamente.

-Hola...

-Soy Konnie...

-Lo se...eh...digo...ahora lo se,soy Carl,Carl West...¡Whoa! Soné como James,James Bond.

—Jejejeje—Konnie se ríe por lo bajó,siempre se le hace gracioso cuando el hace eso.—Eres divertido

-¿Enserio? Es decir...claro que lo soy,soy el más gracioso de la clase,supero hasta el dúo de Mack y no,no soy tan gracioso como ellos dos...pero lo soy para unas dos personas mí de ellas eres tu.

-Oh,¿y la otra?-

-...Yo...-

Carl sonríe nerviosamente.  
Konnie se rasco su mejilla y Carl el cuello.

-¡Hey Konnie! Ya que apenas nos conocemos,creo que debemos de conocernos más,como...no se,podíamos ir a comer un helado o ir a la feria si tu quieres.

-¡Me encantaría!-Konnie de repente recuerda lo que le había dicho su hermana-Es decir...claro,como sea,esta bien por mi...

-Genial,¿a las 4?-

-Claro-

-¡CAAAAAARRRLLLL! -Carl voltea y ve a su hermana cerca de la puerta-¡Trae tu asqueroso trasero aquí,no quiero llegar tarde!

-¡En un segundo! Bien,hasta luego-

Carl se despide en una pose militar y corre hacia su hermana.

-Ahhhhhh...

Konnie se recarga en un casillero mientras suspiraba y corazones salían alrededor de ella,Kim se le acerco.

-¿Y bien?

-Me invito a comer un helado o a la feria y es a las 4.

-¿4?-Pregunta Kim y Konnie asiente felizmente-Konnie,tenemos ensayo a esa hora.

La cara de Konnie se volvió de feliz a de "¿¡Porqué rayos no pensé eso!?"

-Tranquila,le diré a Carrie que tienes una cita especial.

-Gracias hermana.

-Para eso estoy,divierte en tu cita.

-Lo haré.Bueno vámonos.

Kim y Konnie se dirigieron a su casa.

* * *

**Mientras tanto.**

Corey caminaba junto con Kin y Kon ya que ellos vivían a unas calles cerca de la casa de Corey.

-Muy bien chicos,recuerden que la práctica es a las 4.Y Kin... Trae tu libro de matemáticas.

Les dice Corey.

-¿Porqué?-

Pregunta Kin extrañado.

-No hice la tarea que era para hoy y para mi suerte el profesor no vino,y la va a revisar mañana y no le entiendo a los problemas-

-Esta bien-Kin rueda los ojos-Pero debes una,amigo.

-¡Genial!-

-Nos vemos a las 4-

Kin y Kon se despiden de Corey ya que ya habían llegado a su casa.

-Bye-

Mientras Corey caminaban un chico pelirrojo paso corriendo haciendo que Corey cayera al suelo.

-¡Oye,cuidado Le...Nerd?-

Corey vio confuso como Larry corría lo más que podía.  
El volteo hacia atrás y vio a David y a los amigos de su primo perseguirlo.  
Corey se levantó y se sacudió el short,esto era normal,David siempre asechaba a los nuevos,menos a las mujeres.

Corey se iba a retirar pero luego algo lo invadió,tuvo la necesidad de ayudarlo.  
Corey de resigno y siguió a los chicos.  
Como es típico y muy cliché.Larry se había quedado atrapado en un callejón.

-Vaya,vaya, que el enano pelirrojo se ah quedado atrapado.

-Déjame en paz fue hace años,superalo

Le dice Larry algo asustado.

-¡No lo eh superado! Quiero lo que me pertenece, ,después de tantos meses buscándote,me cae la suerte al ver que te transfirieron.

-Yo lo gane puedes hacer nada al respecto.

-Golpearte hasta que me lo des,es una opción.

David tomo a Larry del collarín,levantó su puño y...

-Oye-Los demás voltean y ven a Corey ahí parado-déjalo en paz.

-¿O qué? Espera...¿hace cuanto que estas ahí?

-Desde hace 2 minutos,sólo esperaba que casi lo golpearás para hacer una entrada dramática :B-

Todos se le quedan viendo con cara de exasperación.

-Vete de aqui Riffin. Esta pelea es entre el enano y yo-

Dice David mientras apretaba mas el collarín de Larry y este se queja.

Larry levanto su pierna pero luego David fue aturdido por un puñetazo.

David cayo al suelo y luego se levanto con la mejilla roja.

-Esto no se ah acabado... siempre quise decir eso- Le dice a sus compañeros que solo ruedan los ojos.- Nos veremos despues,Larry. ya veras.

David y los amigos de su primo se alejan del callejón.

Larry se levanta mientras se sacudía su ropa.

-Podria hacer esto solo.

Dice Larry algo molesto.

-Denada...

Dice Corey sarcastico

-Gracias...

Dice Larry saliendo del callejón,Corey solo suspira frustradamente.

* * *

**Y HASTA AHI LO DEJO :DDD**

**SE QUE ES MUY CORTO PERO ES TODO L QUE TENGO**

**ESTOY DEPRIMIDA -.-**

**PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN MIS UNICORNIOS LECTORES :D**

**SUBIRE PRONTO :D**

**PEACE OUT HOMMIES! :D**


End file.
